


When there's no one around

by cacoethes_scribendi



Series: Toddler Dean and Daddy Castiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby jump suit, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacoethes_scribendi/pseuds/cacoethes_scribendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes being a child when there's no one around.  He puts on his baby clothes and pretends that he's a little boy and plays before going to sleep with his bottle.<br/>This time there is someone around and he's observing Dean without him knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When there's no one around

Castiel had been called by a worried Sam. When he arrived at the bunker a frantic Sam explained that he and Dean had a fight then Dean had stormed off. He didn't come back that night and Sam was worried that his brother had gone off to do something stupid. Although he couldn't locate Dean easily because of the Enochian sigls he'd carved onto his ribs he promised Sam that he'd use "the bond" to find him. Sam didn't even roll his eyes at the mention of the bond, had Castiel been in any doubt that he was truly worried about his big brother, he would have understood then. It took a few hours of concentration before Castiel suddenly looked up and told a pacing Sam that he'd found his brother. He then disappeared hearing Sam's "make sure he calls me" in the distance.

He found Dean in a run down motel room in the middle of no where. He was so surprised at the sight that he decided to observe Dean without showing himself. The sight that greeted him was unusual to say the least. Sam had led him to believe that Dean would be in a bar somewhere getting drunk, or perhaps he would have already moved past the "getting drunk phase" and moved into the "finding a girl for the night" one. It was clear to him that Dean was not drunk. In fact, Castiel noted after a quick scan of Dean's body that he had absolutely no alcohol in him. There were also no females with Dean in the room.

Dean had a song playing on an old tape recorder and was singing along to it while getting undressed. As Castiel listened to Dean sing with gusto he realised that this wasn't a song he'd heard Dean play before. He listened to the words, they seemed to have a deep meaning for Dean and he thought that perhaps he would understand what his friend was doing if he understood the meaning behind the words:  
"This is a song that nobody knows  
I couldn't begin to describe how it goes  
But it makes me cry or laugh right out loud  
It's a song that I sing when there's no one around 

This is the man that nobody sees  
He wears my old clothes and he looks just like me  
Just one of the boys who gets lost in the crowd  
He's the man that I am when there's no one around" 

Dean folded the clothes he had just removed into a neat pile and placed them the table. Naked, he went to a bag that Castiel had never seen before. Looking closely he saw that it wasn't the usual duffel bag that he'd seen Dean carry around. It was large white bag with blue lines on it. Dean took an item out and Castiel frowned, the item didn't look like Dean's normal attire. This was confirmed when Dean lay, what what looked to be some sort of a jump suit with feet, out on the bed. It was light blue in colour with pictures of red fire trucks on it. Intrigued Castiel took a step closer. Dean went back to the bag and took out a small white thing and a bottle of something before stopping to sing a little louder:  
"This is a glimpse of a child that's within  
He's so immature but he's still my best friend  
If he could learn how to fly he'd never touch down  
He's the kid that I am when there's no one around" 

Then he went put the things he had in his hand onto the bed. He went back to the bag and pulled a tub of something from it along with what was definitely an empty bottle. He put the empty bottle next to the little microwave and walked over to the bed before stopping again to listen to the song. Castiel noted that Dean looked a little sad at the song's words:  
It's four in the morning  
I'm lyin' in bed  
A tape of my failures  
Playin' inside my head  
It's heartache and hard knocks  
And things I don't know  
I listen and I wonder  
Where will it go

Dean let out a sigh and opened the tub. Taking out some sort of viscous cream he smeared it between his legs. Castiel frowned wondering if Dean had a rash that he should heal. He was about to appear before Dean and offer his help when Dean picked up the bottle and shook a white powder between his legs getting some onto the carpet. When Dean picked up the white thing and put it between his legs, Castiel suddenly realised what it was. It was an item that parents put onto babies to stop them from soiling themselves. Castiel watched wild eyed as Dean fastened the tabs. "Is Dean incontinent?" he worriedly thought deciding to quickly scan his bladder and bowls for signs of disease or injury. Finding none he was tempted to read Dean's mind but he decided that he shouldn't. He'd promised that he wouldn't do that unless it was absolutely necessary, and this was not a case of absolute necessity but mere curiosity on his part. 

The song that had been playing was now finished and another tune came on. This time it was something about a black sheep and wool and Dean was whistling along to it as he put his feet into the jump suit thing that he'd previously laid on the bed. He pulled it up over his legs and then up his body and into his arms. He snapped half of the studs closed and left the top few open. The dress and the diaper reminded Castiel of a small child. Was Dean trying to be a small child he wondered intrigued. He decided that he needed to observe some more before showing his presence. He couldn't help the small smile that played across his lips when he thought of how to describe the sight he nodded to himself, "the correct word is cute" he thought.

Whistling at a new tune Dean walked over to the small fridge and took out a bottle of milk to pour some into the bottle he'd left beside the microwave. Castiel looked closely at it and recognised it as a bottle that parents give to infants to feed them. Castiel frowned again, "Dean is hungry but he's only going to drink from a bottle? That won't be enough to sustain him for long" he thought pursing his lips. "It is however better than drinking beer" he reasoned to himself. When the microwave made a "ping" noise Dean removed the bottle and left it on the bed before going to the white bag to take some more items out, tossing them one by one over onto the bed. Castiel observed a small packet of rusks, a small pack of Oreos, some crayons, a pacifier, a colouring book, a black car and ....Castiel knitted his brows....a tube of bubbles? Once the last item was thrown onto the bed, Dean followed by jumping onto the bed and flopping down on his stomach. He hummed along to the current tune playing on the recorder before flipping onto his back and taking the tube of bubbles. He began blowing and once a few were in the air he made "bang bang" noises whilst using his finger to poke at the airborne bubbles to break them. Castiel smiled to see Dean enjoying himself in such a sweet and innocent way. Once he'd blown a few more bubbles Dean turned over and put the pacifier into his mouth. He took his crayons and a piece of paper and started to draw a picture. Full of interest, Castiel went to stand next to Dean so that he could see what he was drawing. He felt waves of sadness emanating from Dean as he used the yellow, red and black to scribble over the page. It took Castiel a few moments to realise that Dean was drawing a scene from childhood: the fire. Again, he felt that perhaps he should show himself but stopped himself as Dean crumpled up the paper and threw it onto the floor. Dean's next drawing was happier, he drew three stick figures. One was very tall with brown floppy hair, one shorter with yellow spiky hair and the last was shorter still with a mess of black hair and...Castiel's eyes widened with pleased surprise...black wings. Dean then took his car and played with it making "broom broom" noises between munching on the snacks he'd thrown onto the bed earlier. After a while a tune played that caught Dean's interest. Castiel noted that the words were singing about bedtime. Dean nodded and huffed and "ok" as pushed everything but the bottle and the pacifier onto the floor. Castiel blinked in surprise as Dean again made it seem that he was listening to someone when he let out a whine before saying "fine." He then got up and picked up the things he'd thrown onto the floor and went to put them into his bag. He then jumped back onto the bed and rolled over a few times, picking up the bottle and pacifier as he rolled. He then dived head first under the covers before turning around and settling himself on the pillow without turning off the lights. 

Castiel observed for a moment as Dean began to suck gently on his bottle. He tilted his head to the side as he felt a sadness coming again from Dean trying to figure out why he was sad. After a moment he realised that the sadness was loneliness. Dean felt alone. Castiel smiled to himself now was the time to appear so that Dean wouldn't feel alone any more!

"Hello Dean" he said cheerily fully expecting Dean to be happy to see him appear at his bedside. Instead a look of horror crossed Dean's face. He threw the bottle away and jumped out of bed "get lost" he shouted as he ran to the bathroom where he slammed the door. Castiel was confused, what had he done wrong? He walked to the bathroom door and heard Dean sobbing. He paused just as his hand was about to rap the door realising he din't know what to do nor why Dean was upset with him. Sadly he decided that it was best if he didn't disturb Dean. He went to the music player, took out the cassette that had stopped playing and observed it thoughtfully. He remembered that Dean had been happy when the first song was playing. Perhaps it would make him happy again. He rewound the cassette quickly and put it on "This is a song that nobody knows" he heard as he left the room. He would inform Sam that Dean was safe and well then come back to check that Dean was indeed happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> The Garth Brooks song, "When there's no one around" from the Sevens album just wouldn't leave me alone.  
> [This is it :)](http://www.goear.com/listen/2177aa5/when-theres-no-one-around-garth-brooks).
> 
> Hope there's not many typos. It's 4 am here (and I've to get up for work in a couple of hours) but I just had to write this before going to sleep.


End file.
